


Cowboy's and Bartender's

by niccisterls



Series: Destiel Promptober 2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cowboy Hats, M/M, True Mates, omega!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niccisterls/pseuds/niccisterls
Summary: A newcomer to Sheriff Dean's small town will turn his life upside down





	Cowboy's and Bartender's

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stetsons and Schoolteachers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251718) by [NotEvenCloseToStraight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight). 



> This one is a little late but this is an entry into Destiel Promptober 2018.  
> This prompt was from the 11th and the prompt was Cowboy.  
> This was my first time writing Alpha/Omega and I found it a lot more difficult that I originally thought it would be, so I really hope I did it justice and didn't completely mangle it! XD  
> I got the general idea for this fic from NotEvenCloseToStraight's 'Stetson's and Schoolteachers' which you will find above in the inspired by spot! I highly recommend you check it out if you like Tony Stark/Steve Rogers. I didn't even come close to the levels of amazingness that is this fic but *shrugs* I tried!  
> I haven't had this work beta'd so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. Feel free to point any out for me to change!  
> Kudos and comments make my heart soar!

Dean rode back into town on his black American Quarter Horse ‘Baby’ and sniffed the clean familiar air, he sighed on the exhale and felt all the tension leech out of his body. Damn but it was good to be home. 

As the Sheriff of Lostreach, Dean had been away for close to two months, escorting a fugitive that his team had discovered hiding out near their town, back to Austin, Texas. It had been a long arduous journey, made that much more difficult by the Ranger that had been sent to assist him.

He didn’t need the help; even for an Alpha Dean had incredible strength and he was fast too. He could have handled the fugitive perfectly well on his own but the Rangers insisted on sending Crowley to keep an eye on ‘their prisoner’, as Crowley continued to remind him.

Dean shook off the last of the tightness in his shoulders as he allowed the scent of _home_ to relax him. He didn’t even bother stopping by his place to wash off the dust, sweat and grime, he just headed straight for the station house to check on his deputies and find out how the town fared in his absence.

He tethered Baby outside and sauntered into the station, the sight that greeted him caused him to squawk in indignation and slap a hand over his eyes. Working with a mated pair was torturous and it was worse when one member of said pair was your brother.

Sam was seated in a chair, knees spread wide and Gabriel was straddling him, feet hooked around Sam’s calves to keep himself locked in place. Gabe had both hands buried in his Alpha’s hair and they were kissing ferociously. This wouldn’t have bothered Dean, if not for the final piece of the scene, the part that caused Dean to want to burn his eyes out; Sam had pushed the Omega’s jeans beneath his ass and currently had two handfuls of ass cheek. Dean just happened to look at the exact time that Sam had pulled Gabe’s ass cheeks apart and therefore ended up with an eyeful of something he had never wanted to see in his entire life.

“Oh God, come on guys. Now I have to drive a hoof pick into my brain, because nothing else could ever burn the image of Gabriel’s asshole out of my mind.”

Dean pulled the Stetson off his head and tossed it in the direction of his desk, the flutter of papers falling to the floor told him he’d hit his mark.

“Dean!”

Sam’s voice rang out with brilliant enthusiasm, Dean kept his hand clamped over his eyes until Sam tugged it away and hugged his brother. Dean was immediately overwhelmed with the scent of leaves, gunpowder and apples, everything that made up Sam, under normal circumstances Dean found Sam’s scent comforting, right now however it was still spiked with the tangy scent of Alpha arousal. Dean quickly hugged Sam back and then shoved him away,

“Yeah yeah, good to see you too, now open a window and air out this place, it reeks in here.” 

Sam directed bitch face number 37 at Dean but did as he asked; Gabe punched Dean in the shoulder,

“Dean-O, I’d say it’s good to have you back but since you interrupted my fun times with Sam I’m not feeling very happy anymore.” 

Despite his words, Gabe was grinning and was sending off _happy Omega_ scent in waves, Dean grabbed Gabriel in a headlock and ruffled his hair, 

“I missed you too, silly Omega,” he released Gabriel, who attempted to scowl at Dean but couldn’t quite keep the expression fixed on his face, Dean dropped into the chair behind his desk and kicked his feet up onto it, “so, catch me up, what’s been happening since I’ve been gone.” 

Sam sat back down in his recently vacated chair and snagged Gabe around the waist, dragging his mate into his lap and nuzzling his neck before answering Dean.

“Not much, had to arrest some Alpha travellers for getting drunk and causing a ruckus at Ellen’s saloon, they dried out and we sent them on their way, no harm done.” Sam paused to think about the events of the last two months,

“Oh! We also have a new resident.”

Gabriel elbowed Sam in the ribs and glared at him,

“Way to ruin the surprise Samsquatch.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, it wasn’t common for new people to move to their little town so it definitely counted as news, he didn’t understand why Gabe would try and keep it from him. When neither of his deputies offered any further information, Dean prodded,

“Gabe?”

Gabe sighed a very loud, theatrical sigh,

“My brother finally moved here.”

“….And?”

Gabe turned his head and buried his nose into Sam’s neck, apparently done with the conversation; Sam pinched his mate in the side and took up the explanation.

“His name is Castiel, he’s an Omega. Ellen hired him to tend the bar at the saloon so that she could concentrate on the kitchen. Gabe didn’t want to tell you because he has this notion in his head that you two will be perfect for each other and he wanted to surprise you.”

Well, that explained Gabriel’s reluctance to explain, it was oddly sentimental for the Omega, he claimed to not care all that much about Dean and most of what he did or said seemed to go towards bolstering that image, of course everyone knew the truth but Gabe claimed he had a reputation to uphold. 

This was definitely an interesting development, Dean was so tired of being alone, he was getting older and his instinct to settle down with a mate and have some pups was getting stronger with every passing year, working with a happily mated couple day in and day out didn’t help matters. While Dean had been unsure of Gabriel when he first moved to town and started at the station, he had long since grown to trust him implicitly, his instincts were always dead on and Dean would be a fool to ignore that this time. If Gabe thought Dean and his brother would be a good match then Dean was certainly going to give it a shot.

Dean stood up and pushed his Stetson back onto his head,

“Well let’s go then, as sheriff I need to welcome him to our town.”

Gabriel scrambled off Sam’s lap and was out the door before the Alpha had time to stand; Sam just blinked after his mate, shook his head and followed. 

The brothers entered the saloon and immediately spotted Gabe, he was leaning on the bar, talking to the man Dean assumed was his brother, seeing as he’d never seen him before. As if sensing his mate’s presence, Gabe turned to the door and smiled, the other Omega followed his brother’s eye line and Dean was struck by how gorgeous he was.

He was tall for an Omega and even half hidden behind the bar, Dean could tell he was fit and muscular; he had dark hair that was tousled so much that it looked as if he’d just come in from a wind storm. The thing that got to Dean the most was the Omega’s eyes, they were startlingly blue and Dean had never seen anything in that shade before.

Sam elbowed him and walked over to the bar; Dean shook himself out of his highly inappropriate thoughts and followed. He reached the little group of men and extended his hand over the bar, tipping his hat with the other, the Omega was staring at him with such intensity, it was a little unnerving,

“I’m Dean Winchester, the sheriff; I’m a little slow on the welcome wagon but welcome anyway.” 

Dean stopped to breathe and when he did it was like being hit by a train, the Omega’s scent washed over him and it was the most amazing thing Dean had ever smelt. It was honey, whisky, and nutmeg and somehow it was _home_ and _mate_ as well.

In the short amount of time it took for Castiel to take Dean’s hand, Dean could see the Omega gold ringing the gorgeous blue of those eyes and he knew his own were starting to bleed Alpha red. Castiel leaned in slightly and inhaled deeply through his nose, he made a small whimpering sound as his eyes slid closed. Dean growled deep in the back of his throat and started trying to climb the bar to get to his Omega, his instincts were screaming at him to mate-- now!

Sam pulled on Dean’s arm, trying to stop him from climbing the bar, but quickly let go when Dean snarled at him, he lifted his hands in surrender and backed off, moving his own mate behind his body instinctively. Gabriel just poked his head around Sam and honest to God, giggled,

“I knew it!”

Dean had finally scaled the bar and had pulled Castiel close to his body, his hands were clamped possessively on the Omega’s hips and he had his nose buried in the Omega’s scent gland, right where his bonding mark will go. He felt dizzy with the extra concentrated scent and pressed the flat of his tongue to the gland and licked a wet stripe all the way up Castiel’s neck, ending right behind his ear. 

The Omega whimpered again,

“Dean.” 

And wow, if his voice didn’t cause Dean’s already hard dick to twitch in anticipation, it was like he’d been gargling with glass; rough, gravelly, and oh so sexy.

“Cas,” Dean growled into the Omega’s neck, “Bed. Now.” 

Castiel let out another whimper and his knees buckled, only Dean’s hands clamped on his hips kept him from sliding to the floor. Sam made to walk around the bar toward the pair,

“Come on guys; let’s get you out of here.” 

Dean sensed another Alpha moving towards his Omega and reacted, he spun Castiel away from Sam and snarled at the other Alpha, snapping his jaws for good measure. He was so far gone into his Alpha instincts that he couldn’t even recognize that his brother wasn’t a threat.

Sam backed away and had just resigned himself to having to clear the saloon so that half the town wouldn’t witness a mating when Gabriel ducked under his arm and walked straight up to Dean and Castiel, knowing that another Omega wouldn’t threaten the Alpha and confident he could take on Castiel if he got in a snit about it. Ignoring Dean, who was still growling lowly, he pushed his way between the pair and poked Dean in the chest, Dean’s Alpha recoiled at the scent of sugar and anise, and the fog of arousal lifted from his brain.

“Get a hold of yourself! To start with, I take offense to the fact that you think my mate –your brother- is a threat to your mate, also, if you mate my baby brother on the floor of this saloon, I will kick your ass, and don’t think I won’t, I know all your weaknesses Winchester. Now, Cas is staying in the little place out the back, it’s closer than your house,” he turned to Cas –who’s eyes had gone mostly back to blue- and shoved him towards the back door, “now, march.”

Dean watched as Gabe followed Cas out the door, he turned to Sam with an apologetic look on his face,

“Sammy, I--" Sam cut him off and rolled his eyes,

“All good, man, apologise later, go get your mate.”

Dean grinned sheepishly and raced out the back door after his Omega. Gabriel was waiting at the door to the little shack Castiel was living in,

“You hurt my brother and I will cheerfully disembowel you. Have fun Dean-O.” Gabriel smirked and walked back into the saloon, whistling as he went.

Dean walked into the one room shack --the room wasn’t much, mainly enough space for a bed and a hutch for storing clothing, Dean assumed that Cas took all his meals in the saloon-- and nearly swallowed his tongue. Castiel was stark naked on the bed and was presenting to Dean, his head was resting on his folded arms, back bowed, legs spread and ass pointing in the air, his hard cock and balls were hanging heavy between his spread legs, pre-come dripping onto the bed and slick was coating his ass and thighs.

Dean groaned and shed his clothes with near inhuman speed, his dick slapped against his stomach when his pants came off. He fell to the bed behind Cas and ran his hands reverently up the back of the creamy thighs in front of him before forcing himself to pull back.

“Cas, last and only chance, are you sure you want to do this?”

Dean was shocked at how deep and gravelly his voice sounded, even to his own ears, he forced himself to focus on Cas and keep still while waiting for his answer. Cas lifted himself onto his hands and turned his head over his shoulder, his eyes were clear and only had a ring of Omega gold around the brilliant blue.

“I want this Dean, I know what I’m doing and I can say with complete certainty that I want you to knot and mate me.”

Dean moaned at Cas’ words before grasping his ass cheeks and pulling them apart so that he could see the pucker hidden there, already loose from the copious amounts of slick leaking out. Dean leant forward and licked a fat stripe from behind Cas’ balls ending at the beautiful hole and sucking some slick out.

Cas whined and dropped his head back to the bed, canting his hips up and his ass into Dean’s face. Dean made a note to himself to eat Cas out properly one day, but right now, everything inside him was screaming at him to mate the beautiful Omega in front of him.

“Hold on honey, this is gonna be fast.” Dean rasped as he straightened up, he grasped Cas’ hip with his left hand and slid three fingers of his right hand into his channel, it was tight but the slide was easy thanks to the natural slick Cas was producing. Dean flexed his fingers and stretched the muscle a little more before removing his fingers and wrapping his slick soaked hand around his cock to coat it.

He lined up with Cas’ hole and pushed in completely, bottoming out after one long, smooth thrust. Cas and Dean groaned in unison and after a long moment of holding completely still, Cas pushed himself back against Dean and growled at him,

“Dean, move.”

Dean drew back, pulling out almost the entire way before slamming back in and setting a punishing pace. Cas was pushing back to meet every single one of his thrusts and was making the most amazing little grunting noises.

Dean couldn’t keep his hands still, they were roaming all over Cas’ back and thighs, sinking into his hair and dragging his fingernails over Cas’ scalp, causing the Omega to moan long and deep. Dean draped himself over Cas’ back and entwined their fingers together on the bed, both clutching handfuls of the covers.

Dean licked his way up Cas’ neck and bit down on his ear, Cas gasped and clenched his channel down around Dean’s shaft. Dean could feel his knot starting to grow until it was catching on Cas’ rim with every thrust and his rhythm faltered, 

“Oh god, Cas, can’t wait to feel you on my knot.”

Cas keened and bucked back into Dean, tightening his muscles again.

“Yes Alpha, please, need your knot so bad.”

Cas’ words pushed Dean over the edge and he buried himself deep in Cas as his knot expanded fully, locking them together while Dean pumped his seed inside Cas. With closed eyes, Dean scented out that special place on Cas’ neck and bit down hard, he could taste the metallic tang of blood and let loose another load of come. Cas cried out as the bonding hormones rushed through him and forced his orgasm from his body. 

The pair collapsed, Dean twisted them so that he wouldn’t crush Cas and they were spooning, Dean still had his teeth locked into Cas’ neck, he removed them and lapped over the wound, cleaning it gently. Cas shivered at the feeling and clenched down on Dean’s knot, causing another wave of come to spill from Dean.

Cas manoeuvred himself just enough so that he could bite down on Dean’s neck, marking him right back. It was awkward and Cas’ neck was twisted at a very uncomfortable angle, but the rush of hormones that flooded them both at the completed mating was well worth it. 

Sleep was slowly claiming both men, but Dean found just enough energy to wrap his arms around Cas and speak softly into his ear,

“Tomorrow morning, we’re moving you into my place sweetheart.”

Cas smiled sleepily at him and rumbled back,

“Whatever you say cowboy.”


End file.
